<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kintsugi金缮 by HolyColorfulPig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666312">Kintsugi金缮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig'>HolyColorfulPig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Damaged James T. Kirk, Jim tells Spock everything, M/M, Spock the Fixer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim觉得自己的灵魂仿若一堆散落满地的破碎瓷器。而Spock对Jim有一个更好的隐喻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kintsugi金缮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208466">Kintsugi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl">yasminakohl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock伸手去够床头柜上真实的平装书，但另有他物吸引他的眼球。那是一个装着几个不规则形状小块的透明盒子。大量的柔和色彩抓住他的注意力。<br/>
 <br/>
这是他一个从没关注到的盒子，不过话说回来他也很少来舰长的卧舱。那些时光和当下的情形相差无几；取一本书送给禁锢在医疗舱的舰长阅读。Spock不止一次地想，或许医官不该给次次光临医疗舱的舰长提供一个小图书馆。<br/>
 <br/>
“Spock，你找到那本书了吗？”McCoy的声音从浴室传来。<br/>
 <br/>
“是的，医生。”<br/>
 <br/>
McCoy的声音靠近时，Spock并没有反应。“他还留着那蠢东西吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我不明白你的意思。”<br/>
 <br/>
McCoy叹了口气，用一只疲倦的手捂住脸，Spock曾经无数次见他这样做，大多是在与舰长息息相关的紧急时刻。“这是我们学生时代的事情。”McCoy拿起盒子，轻轻摇动里面的物体。“老实说，那是第一年的时候，第一年五个月；Jim喝醉了，情绪低落。他就坐在那儿告诉我他有多伤心。我们时常如此互相倾诉。”McCoy又叹了一声，上帝知道他比之前更难过了，“但他说他想到一个完美类比。他就是一个谜题，一个没有图像的谜题，”McCoy敲打着这个透明盒子，“通常会有一张图片，告诉我们这谜题最终会是什么样。”McCoy跌坐在舰长的床上。“他说他是一个茶杯拼图游戏。每一个都有不同模式。但苦于没有参考图片，所以你可以说是无从下手。他说你不会知道杯子都碎了，乱七八糟。然后本来有一棵蓝柳树，旁边是一朵黄色的郁金香，再然后是红玫瑰，还有白色雏菊等等，诸如此类。一个月后，我们在给我女儿挑礼物时，发现这家玩具店。在后面，是这个老式纸板拼图的玩具。Jim看到碎茶杯的随机图片，然后完全随机设置这个机器的每个功能。当它把拼图吐出来时，Jim连看都没看一眼就把画扔掉了，从那之后他一直把它放在空盒子里。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock注视着颜色四处游动。“他完成拼图了吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
McCoy摇摇头，“没有。我知道他试过几次。但问题是，他甚至不知道它该是什么形状的。弯曲的部分像它的一个圆圈，但又有笔直的部分。所以它可能是一个椭圆，或随机变形的形状。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock点了点头。<br/>
 <br/>
“来吧，在Jim尝试偷偷溜掉前，把这还给他。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock两个小时前就看到舰长这么做了。当医官发现他试图用各种手推车、桌子和墙壁作为临时拐杖蹒跚前行，他迅速把那个人带回他的生物床，注射镇静剂。医官不愿意对他的朋友这样做，但他觉得这时常是必要的。<br/>
 <br/>
***<br/>
 <br/>
Spock缓缓从冥想中站起来，进入清醒状态。虽然他已经把当天大部分事情都完善了，但还有一件事尚未解决：那就是拼图。出于某种原因，舰长感觉自己全然崩溃，这令Spock困惑不已。Spock了解他的舰长城府颇深。他结实的大多数人都有多副面孔。他明白这是他们处理困境的方式。<br/>
 <br/>
然而这种Kirk觉得自己就像一套破碎瓷器的念头，混杂一团；这叫Spock浑身升起一种惴惴不安的感觉。他还没准备好分析这感觉，也没有准备好分析这感觉与他的内心源于同一处的事实。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock犹豫了一会儿，然后干了一件他明知不该的事。他站起身，穿过他们的共用浴室，从舰长的桌上取回拼图盒。</p><p>若有人问起他，他会简单地解释，这未完成的拼图是他的圣歌，他不能置之不顾。<br/>
 <br/>
***<br/>
 <br/>
六个星期后，Spock打算从最近的气密室里把这个该死的谜团扔出去。<br/>
 <br/>
舰长一次也没提到他丢失的盒子。或是现在挂在Spock舱室新基座桌上的布。<br/>
 <br/>
到目前为止，Spock只拼凑出19块碎片。<br/>
 <br/>
然而，这19块实际上位于四个不同部位。他仍然无法分辨出这个谜的整体轮廓。正如McCoy医生所指出的，它可以是任何东西。为了提升Spock的挫败感水平，（他从不承认），他也不确定拼图的规格。<br/>
 <br/>
但当这19块拼图逐一拼凑起来，Spock感到绝对的满足。他现在有一节蓝柳树杯，一块柔软的粉红玫瑰碟，三块黄玫瑰碟，以及一个组装好的镶金边杯子。<br/>
 <br/>
剩下278块。 <br/>
 <br/>
Spock曾尝试按照颜色分类碎片，可当他想起医官说过图片中任意出现的碎片，他放弃了这个想法。<br/>
 <br/>
接着，他像母亲教他的那样试图找到边缘碎片。本该成功的，但没他想象的尽人意。这形状仍然模糊不清。<br/>
 <br/>
听到敲门声，Spock转过身，“进来。”<br/>
 <br/>
Nyota走进来，眼中流露出温柔的笑意。“你好。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock站起来，在半路上迎接他的朋友。“晚上好，今天过得好吗？”他越发擅长问这类问题了。<br/>
 <br/>
“还行。我想你今晚是否愿意和我一同看电影？一部名为《第一次接触》的地球老电影。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock扬起一边眉毛，“我猜这是在T’Plana-Hath第一次接触之前拍的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“几百年前，”她笑着说，“这部电影主要讲述地球接收到的一组无线电波，然后根据传输中描述的蓝图建造。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock沉吟片刻。“我陪你去。看看当时的娱乐界是怎样看待这种想法，很有趣。”<br/>
 <br/>
Nyota看到桌子上的拼图，“我不知道你也玩拼图。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock转身面对这个谜题，“我不玩，只是它比较特殊。”<br/>
 <br/>
Nyota微笑着点点头。“好吧，如果你愿意放弃它几个小时的话？”<br/>
 <br/>
“当然。”</p><p>Nyota的手搭在Spock胳膊上，他们第一次开始约会时，他就已经让她有了这种熟悉感，“你永远不知道，当你回来时，你可能会突然看到一个闻所未闻的模式。”Nyota有不止一个理由这么说。这部电影的大部分主题都老套路，她也知道有时人们需要缓一缓才能重新看清。可以说是新眼光。<br/>
 <br/>
她同样很清楚地知道这个拼图是谁的。她不止一次地在Kirk的舱室里看到它，也在舰长室的咖啡桌上看到它。<br/>
 <br/>
***<br/>
 <br/>
Spock和Nyota度过了一个愉快的夜晚，然后坐在桌边。这部电影很不错，尽管结局让他不满意。<br/>
 <br/>
他确实看到了一个具有讽刺意味的事实：一个先进物种传输一个装置的计划，结果却让使用它的人在事后遭到严厉惩处。他确信Archer上将对一个世纪以前忽视他父亲的瓦肯人也有同样感觉。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock低头看着拼图，发现两块没见过的拼图碎片。他一手一片小心翼翼地把它们捡起来。联锁部分的剪裁样式表明，这些片段连到了一起。他把它们放下，拼在一块儿。它们创造了一个转折点。<br/>
 <br/>
瞧瞧边缘的碎块，他发现左边的下一片，然后又是一片接着一片；十分钟后，他完成左边的一半，和右边的三分之一。<br/>
 <br/>
他往后靠了靠，意识到自己知道拼图的形状了。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock想知道Jim是否真的随机化了所有设置，还是命运徒然插足这难题。<br/>
 <br/>
在他面前是一个破裂的瓷器拼图，形状像一颗艺术风格化的人类心脏。<br/>
 <br/>
一个小时后，Spock拿起最后一块。他不合逻辑地停下来，手悬在靠近心脏中心的那个洞上。<br/>
 <br/>
他把碎片放回桌面，忽然感到一阵深重的内疚。他不应该尝试去完成这个谜题。这严重侵犯Jim的隐私。<br/>
 <br/>
一霎时，Spock意识到，他在精神上已经不再称呼他的舰长，舰长或Kirk了。在Spock的心目中，他早已变成了Jim。<br/>
 <br/>
他根本就不该拿那个拼图。<br/>
 <br/>
他为自己的抉择纠结。他可以拆除拼图，把它放回容器，放回J-Kirk卧室的原位。他可以拆卸它，把它放回盒子里，然后向Jim，Kirk坦白。或者他可以留下拼图，让Ji-Kirk看看他做了什么。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock深吸一口气，选择了最后一个，也可以说是类似的决定。他会告诉Jim，Kirk，他会告诉Kirk他做了什么，并询问Ji-Kirk希望他接下来怎么做。<br/>
 <br/>
***<br/>
 <br/>
三天后，这个谜团仍然呆在他房间里。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock从未觉得自己如此懦弱。但是，因为他严重侵犯朋友的隐私，对自己产生了不利影响。<br/>
 <br/>
他无法正常地冥想，也无法入睡。他还是不敢告诉Jim。<br/>
 <br/>
在Spock的脑海里，他如今是，永远是Jim。不管他怎样努力，他也不能强迫自己再叫那个人Kirk。Spock掌握的信息使他没法回到这样一个正式而缺乏人情味的称呼。<br/>
 <br/>
他第19次站在浴室门前，Spock并没有忘记这个数字。<br/>
 <br/>
但似乎是19，因为当Spock抬手打开门请求进入Jim房间时，Spock的门反而打开了。<br/>
 <br/>
Jim站在他面前，他的头发柔软而略微蓬松。他没穿制服衬衫，而是一件看上去绵软舒适的棉衬衫，上面表明舰长正坐在椅子上，Spock肯定这是来自医官的一个玩笑。贴着Jim两腿的裤子看起来和衬衫一样柔软舒服。他打着赤脚，露出淡金色皮肤。<br/>
 <br/>
“噢，你要进来吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不，”Spock的声音突然生疏了，他清了清嗓子，“不，我正要去见你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“哦，好吧，我在这儿。”<br/>
 <br/>
“是的，或许我们应该回到我的房间？”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim耸耸肩，Spock让他的朋友进去。还没等Jim走到足够远的地方并看到拼图时，Spock开口说道，“我要向你坦白。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim转过身，头偏向一侧，“真的吗，Spock先生？我很惊讶你会做出这么极端的事，以至于需要坦白。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock控制自己不要脸颊发绿，但他能从Jim的眼睛里看出，他没能移除自己眼里的内疚。“你的腿受伤，医生把你关在医疗舱时，我发现了这个谜题。”Spock咽了口唾沫，但接着说道，“出于未知原因，我拿走拼图并计划完成它。但我发现我做不到。”<br/>
 <br/>
“是的，这有点操蛋，我甚至不知道它是什么形状，包括它像什么图形。我把它印出来时，我有点醉了。我记得当时把这个东西打印出来是个很酷的注意，但它很模糊，说实话，我完全不知道那天我们给Joanna买了什么生日礼物。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock等到Jim讲完他的遭遇后才修改自己的陈述。“我知道它的形状。不是我不能完成这个难题，而是我无法凭良心去完成它。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你搞清楚了？”Jim低声道。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock点点头。<br/>
 <br/>
Jim回过身跌落在附近的一张椅子上。“我起初怀疑这台愚蠢的机器出故障。在过去的四年里，我已经尝试了上百次，试图把它们关联起来。我设法做了几件，但不知道它的样式……”Jim慢慢说完。<br/>
 <br/>
“你想看看吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“桌布底下就是这个玩意儿吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock有点担心，Jim的嗓音依然柔和却微弱。Spock的罪恶感愈发强烈。他太过分了，破坏两人之间的友谊，以至无法挽回。“是的，”Spock的声音温柔，希望这能表明他在这件事上的懊悔之心。<br/>
 <br/>
“它……它看起来像什么吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock对这个问题有点不解，当然这个谜题会像个什么东西。它就像是瓷器碎片。“是的，Jim，这是一张漂亮且独一无二的图片。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim点点头，“我想在你费这么大劲儿把它们拼装完以后应当看看。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock的手放在Jim肩膀上，阻止他起立，“等等，好吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim又耸了耸肩，但还是同意了。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock走到桌子旁，捡起那两块出现后便一直萦绕心间的碎片。这段时间以来，他一直以为Jim已经得到了这些零件。他以为Jim发现自己未完成的拼图，于是将最后的两个留给他。现在他确信舰长根本不知晓他们的存在。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock拿着剩下的最后一块回到Jim身边，他握着Jim的手，绝望地尝试推开从Jim皮肤上散发的触感。他翻过那只平静的淡粉色的手，虔诚地将那块镶有金边的白瓷器放在他掌心。“这是最后一件作品。这是你的谜题，应该由你完成。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim盯着它，吞咽了一下。他的双肩低垂，一副忧郁的模样，可能还有点灰心丧气。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock不会承认他讨厌看到他的朋友如此沮丧。他谨慎小心地扶那个人起身，引他到桌边。再谨慎小心地帮Jim坐在他玩拼图的椅子上。他缓缓揭开桌布，露出破碎瓷器的中心。<br/>
 <br/>
他听到Jim的喘息声，于是给他时间去看他想象中受伤灵魂的图像。他注视着Jim伸出手，不再拿着那块拼图，而是在拼图边缘摸索。他摇摇头。“命运三女神就是个大混蛋。”然后他等着Jim看向最后一块。Jim又摇了摇头。“也许我应该半途而废。似乎这样更合适。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock跪在他朋友身边，伸手把他转过来，这下他们面对面了，“你并非没有完成。你是完整的，尽管你的拼图块破碎，却不零散。你完好无缺。”他抓住Jim的手，牵它向洞口。当碎片滑进位置，Jim打了个寒颤。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock看到这近乎完整的拼图后心血来潮，他需要一些更能代表Jim灵魂的东西。他又仔细地把Jim从椅子上拉起来，一边手搭在他胳膊上，他凝视Jim的双眼，蓝色眼瞳闪烁着不可名状的情愫。“当我那天在你房间里看到拼图，McCoy医生解释了你的隐喻，我想起地球上日本文化的一种艺术风格。”Spock带Jim去他的卧室，引他躺到床上，然后转向梳妆台。他从最顶上的抽屉里提出一个盒子，轻柔地放进Jim的手里，又将另一只手盖在上面。<br/>
 <br/>
Jim会意并打开盒子。Spock又听到一声喘息，他看着盒子抖动起来。“它名叫金缮。是用金修补破损瓷器的艺术。杯子会更加坚固，碟子会更有弹性。”他抬头望进那双眼睛，那儿溢出了朋友隐忍多时的泪水。“这就是我眼中的你，Jim。你没有破碎，你坚韧不拔。你是我见过最坚强的人，无论是哪一条时间线。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim摇着脑袋说不，他想把杯子和碟子推回Spock怀里。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock也摇了摇头，握紧Jim的手，“它是你的了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“Spock，”Jim的声音碎裂了，“我受不起。我知道这些东西有多贵。”<br/>
 <br/>
“Jim，我很富有，你知道每一个幸存的瓦肯人都落实了安置方案，更不用说我的已有收入或来自星际舰队的薪水，我不贫穷。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我知道，”Jim的声调嘶哑，“不是钱的问题，我的意思是对我来说太贵重了。这是你应当给Uhura的东西。你懂的，你的女朋友。”他把盒子放在旁边的床上。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock眨了眨眼，“噢，”Spock拉住Jim，搂进怀里。“噢，Jim，我们在启航不久后就分手了。”Spock上下抚摸着Jim震颤的脊背，“Nero事件之后，Nyota意识自己无法承受眼睁睁看着我去冒险的持续压力。我们仍然敬爱对方，也很可能会一直爱着彼此。她是我最好的朋友。就像Leonard对你一样。可我们并不相爱。我也不确定我们曾经相爱。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你在说什么，Spock？”Jim怀疑他现在读不懂令他困惑的大副。看到拼图接近完成，Jim愚蠢地陷入混乱之中。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock向后仰，这样就能看见Jim的脸。“我的意思是，在过去的几个月里，随着我对你的了解深入，以及我为完成这个谜题所付出的努力，我发现我爱上你了。你明亮的灵魂召唤我心。我发觉自己愈发想念你。上个星期，我一遍又一遍地纠结，我该采取什么行动来解决这个拼图，这是我一生中最艰难的一个星期。不陪伴你左右，或几个小时见不到你？从某种程度上来说，这潜移默化地伤害着我。”Spock轻抚着Jim的脸颊，“看不到你的微笑，感受不到你肌肤的温热，听不到你的笑声，这些撕碎了我的灵魂，我的katra。”Spock深吸一口气。“在我们离开地球前，我去见了他。”<br/>
 <br/>
“他？噢！哦这——该死的我甚至没法以任何方式提起他，因为他就是你！”Jim努力压抑怒火。他非常小心，不在Spock面前提及Spock。“真该死。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock再次拥抱他的朋友。“我呼叫他是因为就像我们的父亲。我们谈话时，他告诉我不能剥夺我们原有的友谊。我以为他想暗示一种不同类型的关系，但不知道这次算不算有足够的差异。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim咽了一口唾沫，但他仍感到一丝愤怒。“这可能是真的。他好像说漏嘴了我们……另一个时间线……我们很亲密。我知道当我——当他的Jim死去时，他有多痛苦。”很难想象他的死亡与他看到的这人有什么联系。相反，他试图把另一个自己当作他素不相识的叔叔或亲密的家庭朋友。这对保持他的理智有好处。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock的手移到Jim的下巴，稍稍倾斜一点，来弥补他们一英寸高的差距，轻轻地，这样Jim可以选择离开，或是俯身亲吻他的朋友。<br/>
 <br/>
他感觉Jim在回吻，于是他继续亲吻他的爱人。<br/>
 <br/>
他们分开后，Spock拿起杯子还给Jim，“请把这当作求爱的礼物。我会承诺接下来对你的追求。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim想拒绝，却控制不住自己。他在织女三星上看到那段记忆后——他几乎爱上了Spock。他想知道成为一个人的全部是什么感觉。不知怎的，他明白，唯一会发生的事情，就是Spock化作液体黄金，将他的心灵碎片粘合。“Nash-veh nar-tor heh nufai veh svi' fun.”‘我接受，并将其中一个作为回报。’，Jim回答道。<br/>
 <br/>
这回轮到Spock倒吸一口。Jim的口音有点重但咬字清晰，“我接受你的礼物，以及你，”Spock小声道，“你学了瓦肯语。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim耸耸肩膀，“我需要消磨时间。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock将Jim拉进怀抱，紧紧拥着他，“Nemaiyo。”（谢谢你。）<br/>
 <br/>
“不客气。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我能再吻你一次吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim又放下盒子，这回他看清了茶杯和茶托的真正美感。有了全新认识，或许某天他也能以相同方式看待自我。他的胳膊环住Spock的脖子，“Ha sanoi。”（是的，请。）<br/>
 <br/>
“你真的得停下了，你的口音实在是——”<br/>
 <br/>
“是的我知道很糟糕，你没必要告诉我。是的，请吧，”Jim重新用标准发音回答。<br/>
 <br/>
“K’sanosh，k'diwa。”<br/>
 <br/>
这些词句令Jim发颤，‘亲爱的，我很高兴。’他拥有了爱他的人。在Spock再次亲吻他之前，他向后靠了靠，“关于我的有些事，可能会改变你主意的，你还不知情。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我持怀疑态度，你是我的t'hy'la。我们注定相爱。你说的任何事都不能让我离开你。你做的任何事也不会分离你我。没有你我就不完整。但是，当你准备好告诉我你认为会改变我想法的事情，我洗耳恭听。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我现在想说的是，如果我是对的，这仅仅会减轻痛苦，但我不觉得这有什么关系。无论怎样它都会痛。所以我现在接受你的吻，还有你愿意给我的任何东西。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock从jIm的皮肤下感受到这种忧虑，但没有推开他。Jim会在他做好心理准备时倾诉自己的恐惧。在那之前，Spock只会静候，好好爱着他的t'hy'la。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock整夜拥抱着他的t'hy'la，两人只是亲吻相拥。早晨，他们分开很长时间去淋浴，换上干净制服。<br/>
 <br/>
Jim在去餐厅的路上被一名舰员拦住，不过他叫Spock先去点早餐。一到那里，Spock迅速拿好他们的食物，并找到一张小桌。Jim到来前，McCoy路过对着多出来的两个座位中的一个点了点头。Spock顿首表示同意。他当下真的不想和医生坐在一起，但要是直言不讳就太没礼貌了。<br/>
 <br/>
“那么，你完成Jim的拼图了吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
这句话令Spock大吃一惊。“不好意思？”<br/>
 <br/>
“别这样Spock，我懂你。你看到盒子那晚回去又拿走了。花了七个星期来研究它。你搞定了吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“就是你留下其他碎片，”Spock知道肯定是他。他是Jim唯一不会质疑的人。<br/>
 <br/>
Leonard靠在椅子上。“这一点我已经想了四年，只是在等合适的人对它展现出足够的兴趣，值得Jim等待。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你一直都知道它的形状。”Spock指责道。<br/>
 <br/>
“当然，Jim那天晚上伶仃大醉，可我没有。大多数夜晚他都喝得醉如烂泥。我是他们当中的一份子，但我在为我女儿购物，我不想买到不合适的东西。所以是的，当时我相当情形。尽管很痛苦。任何与Joanna有关的事都很痛苦。它依然产生伤害。所以我看着Jim把那台机器翻了个底朝天，折腾里面的配置。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock看着医生把手伸进外套内侧的口袋，掏出一张折叠好的纸。他放到桌上前，Spock能看出它曾被卷起过，褶皱变得光滑但并没消除。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock像对待Jim和他的拼图一样小心地拿起纸张，打开它，发现这是一张他房间里破碎心形拼图的图片，右下角印着初始日期。<br/>
 <br/>
“让他开心，爱他，尽全力守护他。这是我的全部要求。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock尊敬这个选择成为他挚爱的兄长的人。“我会尽己所能，只要我还活着，我就会去完成所有这些事情。”<br/>
 <br/>
“那我就找不到办法把你踢出这艘船了。”McCoy微笑着，他喝了一口相当于半杯咖啡的酒。“差不多了，我要去医疗舱了。Scotty的一个疯子工程师的手腕骨折了。”McCoy站起来，点点头，接着转过身，差点撞上Jim。<br/>
 <br/>
“你一直都知道？”<br/>
 <br/>
Leonard耸了耸肩，“对，必须确保你的真命天子配得上你。没人愿意花时间把这些玩意儿组装起来。”<br/>
 <br/>
“他说的是什么？”<br/>
 <br/>
“你买它的那晚，我把随便玩了几下，然后有了个点子。于是我把它们收起来，直到现在。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我有一个问题。”Jim说，他的声音有点尖锐。<br/>
 <br/>
Leonard觉得Jim有发问的权利，或其他感情的宣泄。“什么？”<br/>
 <br/>
“那天晚上我们到底给她买了什么？”<br/>
 <br/>
Leonard笑了笑，抱了下他的朋友，“你给她买了那个她追着妈妈要的马厩，我还买了三匹马。”<br/>
 <br/>
“哦，谢谢你，四年来我一直在等Jocelyn给我打电话，说我给她买了什么可怕的东西。”<br/>
 <br/>
“哦她确实这么想，她从来不想让Joanna有个马厩或者马驹，她也从来不想让我的小女儿拥有玩具。她要成为一个伟大的瓦肯人，只有教育性的东西。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock想代表他的家族感到被冒犯，但实际上医生说得对。事实上，他是唯一一个为了简单小游戏而拥有玩具的瓦肯小孩。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不记得了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你不会的，她在你生日那天打过电话。”<br/>
 <br/>
“噢。”<br/>
 <br/>
“是的。”Leonard拍了拍他好友的肩膀，“这样更好，她说的话你一个字也听不懂，她也没闭上嘴给你充足时间说出任何蠢话。我得走了。”他转向Spock，“保证他吃了饭，他总是忘，傻瓜一样的。”然后他离开了，留下个烂摊子。<br/>
“我倒是很像你说的，”Spock听到Jim的咕哝。<br/>
 <br/>
“我发现你漏吃太多餐了，我确保从现在起你一定要吃。现在开始你要吃燕麦片，加两大勺红糖、标有‘舰长咖啡：别乱糟塌’的咖啡，还有一个小红李子。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim面对Spock，再一次用瓦肯语说，“Ashau nash-veh du。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock回答道，“我爱你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我看得出。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock选择忽略几乎令他发笑的回复，并把盛食物的托盘推给他的爱人。<br/>
 <br/>
☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️ ☕️<br/>
 <br/>
Jim给自己一个星期和Spock相处，然后保证第二天早上他们都有Alpha班次，这样，他们中的任何一个都有空余时间。Jim确信他会需要这个。特别在他清醒的时候。<br/>
 <br/>
Spock在科学实验室下班后十分钟出现。他花时间换上冥想时喜欢穿的轻便裤子，一件保暖衫和一件长长的针织毛衣。Jim憋住笑声，直到Spock身后的门合上。“对不起，我真的很抱歉。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock迷惑地摇摇头，“我不明白。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim止住笑声，对Spock微笑着说，“我忽然想到，你基本都穿着你的睡衣和长袍，从客厅走到我的房间，而不是从浴室。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock低头看了看自己，他曾经穿着衬衫和裤子睡觉。虽然他从没想过为什么这样做。“我同意这种说法。”<br/>
 <br/>
“说实话，我不是故意笑你的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“没关系。你的表达有点模糊，‘穿着舒适’让我不解。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我想应该是。我们只是需要谈一谈，我不想你穿着制服。”<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim伸出手抚了抚Spock的脸，他害怕这是最后一次，但他希望能有更多机会。“我们坐吧，这需要不少时间。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock感觉到Jim的情绪在流血，他的爱人惧怕进行这样的谈话。但他还是下定决心。Spock听从他的要求，坐在沙发上。他坐在末端，这样Jim可以选择落座他旁边的沙发或椅子上，让他自己决定想要多大空间。Jim坐在他身边，他内心升腾起希冀，因为他离自己不过一臂之遥。<br/>
 <br/>
“听着，我只是做类似忏悔的事。可能就是随口而说，直接说*出来*，然后兴许你就可以问问题了？要是我不得不停下，我可能也不会重新开始。”<br/>
 <br/>
Spock听到不寻常的重复，他探出手，搭在Jim的腿上，“我会听你的每一句话，要是需要多次谈话才能全部说完，我没有意见。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不，我会说完的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“如你所愿。”<br/>
 <br/>
在接下来的二十分钟里，Jim没有看Spock，只是在咖啡桌边的地板上找到位置。二十分钟里，Spock与几种负面情绪相搏斗。从关心到担忧，从恼怒到愤怒，从悲伤到沉痛。<br/>
 <br/>
Jim的生日不仅是他父亲殉职的那天，Spock肯定知道。但他母亲而后又改嫁，嫁给一个人面兽心的男人，这个男人曾经虐待小时候的Jim。他母亲置之不管，以至于他遭受虐待。接着她就抛弃了他。他被送到Tarsus IV殖民地，在地狱般的境况下幸存。他回到地球后更疏于管教，也得到了报应。他小时的青少年记录也证明这一点。他的成年记录几乎和他少年记录一样丰富多彩。<br/>
 <br/>
他谈到他的学院时光，每天都面对轻慢，因人们以为他在那里是因为他的父亲。更糟糕的假设就是他为了进入星际舰队和Pike或其他指挥官上床。他一次又一次证明自己和其他学员一样优秀，结果却听到一个又一个关于他和谁睡过的新谣言。Spock听到很多这样的谣言，他忽略它们，但现在是全然不信。<br/>
 <br/>
Jim终于沉默下来，Spock忍不住承认他很害怕。不是怕Jim，而是怕自己。他害怕自己会做出什么事使Jim再也不受这样的伤害。他害怕自己的个人信条或星际舰队命令被踩在脚下，只为Jim不再受伤。<br/>
 <br/>
他吞咽一口，小心地伸出手，将Jim拉过他们之间的空隙，直到Jim坐在他腿上，Spock的长臂环绕着他的爱人。“除了你之外，我还没有遇见比你更坚强的人。你就是个人力量的化身。你已经克服摆在面前的重重阻碍。带着荣誉、勇气和笑容，照耀穿越最黑暗黑洞的旅途。我相信我说你是人形的kintsugi的说法准确无误。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim让Spock柔和温暖的身体平静自己。Spock知晓他最坏的一面，却仍愿意留下。或许他并不像他想象的那样崩溃。或许他只是需要找到能拼凑碎片的金子。他挪了挪身体，这样就能看清Spock红褐色的眼睛，异常人性化的双眼，“只不过因为我发现金子渗透进那些讨厌的缝隙。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我会一直填补它们，但我宁愿阻止新的裂缝生成。你不需要我的保护，但你永远拥有它。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我知道你的生活也不是在公园里闲逛。我们互相保护怎么样？”<br/>
 <br/>
“这是可以接受的。”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim感觉自己有点像二十世纪老电影里的少女，但实话实说，他压根儿不在乎。他爱的男人紧紧拥住自己，不介意他是否骨折，是否成了没法走路的傻瓜。他们将成为彼此厌弃的裂缝中的金子。<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
①T’Plana-Hath：在21世纪到23世纪之间服役的瓦肯星舰。 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>